In the past, a number of dispensing containers have appeared in the prior art for free flowing particulate material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,411,000 to Condon discloses such a device comprising a container with a spout of variable volume. U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,862 to Holmstrom discloses a different type of such a dispensing spout, but intended for the generally same purpose.
These and other prior art types of dispensing spouts have all apparently met with little success, as the dominant spout on the market contains no device by which the contents to be dispensed can be measured prior to dispensing and thus only permit a free flowing pour of the contents.
One problem with the prior art devices include both the reliability of such devices and their ease of operation. Usually, in order to meet the need for a reliable dispensing spout, a rather expensive type of measuring device would have to be designed, and this would increase the cost of such a device to the extent that it no longer is economically feasible.
In addition, some such prior art devices have been designed such that although they permit dispensing of a measured quantity of product, they do not permit a free pour or free flow of an unmeasured quantity. Thus, for a large quantity of product, it would be necessary to dispense a number of smaller, measured quantities. This is of course time consuming, and could tend to discourage purchase of the product contained in the container.
The present invention overcomes these problems associated with the prior art by providing a simple device by which a free flowing, granular or particulate product may be dispensed in a measured quantity as selected by the user.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a measuring, dispensing spout for containers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing spout which may be sold with the product container at a minimal additional cost.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dispensing spout for containers which is reliable in its measured quantity.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the invention in light of the accompanying specification and claims.